Glen Bourrée
Full Name: '''Glen Bourrée '''Age: '''Nineteen '''Gender: '''Male '''Class: '''Trickster '''Born: '''Sinnoh; he's not sure the exact city or area. History A child born to a couple of circus performers in Sinnoh, he has traveled since birth and has a keen interest for the strange. Coming to Alleos on a hunch that he could find many rare and amazing things for a 'freak show' act, he has since been traveling around the region in hopes of striking it big. Shortly after his arrival to this region, a tree fell on him and pinned his arm under it, crushing it. He was looking at death until a Houndour happened upon him and chewed the limb off; this Houdour was also his first Pokemon captured, whom he named Poppet. He has since gotten a replacement and is now still traveling as he was before. "How did I get here? Well, by boat, of course! Oh? Dark secrets? AH! I see now, you want my past! Well, normally I don't tell a whole lot about myself, but why not? Something about you just makes me want to spill all of my guts out and tell you everything. So I may as well? I may as well start at the beginning. I was born in Sinnoh, as you might be able to tell from my accent. My mother and father were performers at a circus; they were the tightrope walkers, in fact. It was a traveling one, so as you can guess I was never rooted down into one spot for that long. I was exposed to the strange and odd from very early in my life, so most of my early life was a bit skewed. The freaks that people came to stare at at the circus were all I knew, and they were normal to me; 'normal' people who came in to look at us were the freaks to me. This would leave me with a lot of confusion when we would drop our anchors in a town and then go out for groceries. I never understood why all of the people stared. But I got over that in time. The performers there raised me as one big group; you know that old saying 'it takes a village to raise a child?' That was my life. I was never able to hunker down and go to a real school, but everyone there would gladly tell me something if asked, or refer me to someone who could if they couldn't. They made sure that I was educated enough to go out into the real world someday. I also got a few lessons about life you might not get in conventional schools. Some people say that I act very old, and I might, but it's just that I make sure to heed almost all of the warnings I got as a child. I can knit and crochet and sew, and I like puzzles and games, plus sitting and enjoying the silence and a nice bit of tea. It's nice. I was always taught to never steal or do anyone wrong though, but we lived in a small circus. That means that I picked up a few tricks to swindle people here and there, but I still have a few morals of my own. A few. I like to think that I might lie, cheat and steal, but at least I would never... well, lets not go into that. That's not what you wanted to know. In time I decided i wanted to branch out. I wanted to be the ringleader of my own show and make everyone I worked with proud. A lot of them were sorry to see me go, but they said they all understood since they had joined the circus for their own reasons. A few funds were made and they gave me some things before I left. A nice change of clothes so he could look like a real ringleader. A proper cane for a ringleader- the one you see in my hand here, actually. It's very hard to hit and defend yourself with but its also electrified so it shocks those it hits. Good for fighting off Pokemon. Anyway, I'm off track. They lastly gave me a nice caravan of my own to travel around in and cart my wares and goods. I'm very fond of the beat up old thing. The first thing I did was purchase myself a one way ticket to Alleos. I had heard tales all my life about this place and what was in it, so I just know I could find what I was looking for here. And after I found it, I could go back home and show off the wonders to my native Region. Of course, it seems when I go back it won't be in one piece. Ah hah. I know, strange, but let me show you. Here... let me get my glove off... See? How my left hand is made of metal? Pretty much my entire left arm until a little below the shoulder is like that. It was chewed off by a Pokemon here! Not just '''any Pokemon though... it was eaten by my dear Poppet! Of course in my excitement when I got here I rushed out and had to get a tree to fall on me. I wouldn't had survived if she hadn't come along and I coaxed her to free me. And while I may be an arm less, I did get a nifty Pokemon out of it and some experience, right? Since then I have learned a lot about this place. I've traveled near and far looking for wares to sell and oddities to collect, but I've not found many that have stuck. Of course, I've not lost my hopes..... heh heh." Personality text Poppet A quiet female houndoom. She was captured by Glen shortly after he came into the region. Her history is a long and sad one for the most part, involving abuse and escape from a cruel owner. She is very wary of others, humans especially. Glen keeps up her apperance and keeps her well fad as an attraction for his small act. She was his first pokemon. It should also be noted that she is the one who chewed off his left arm. She does not dislike Glen, though she doesn't trust him. She is also one of the few who know just how bad of a person he can be. Poppet was a Bred Pokemon. She was not born in the wilds of some great forest with a pack of vicious beasts. No, she was hatched one night in a small, wet, cramped cage, her weak and thin mother curled around her egg to provide what little warmth her malnourished body could provide. This first image was also the last she ever saw of her mother, for as soon as the shock of life faded and curiosity set in fingers were roughly grabbing her and pulling her away. She yelped and cried, wanting to get back to the strange creature that was panting over what she now knows to be the eggs of her siblings. "Do not trust them, my child..." echoed in her ears, even though at the time she had no way to know what was said. A Pokemon Mill. This is what she was born into. A place for breeding Pokemon as quickly as possible so they could be sold to black market bidders. While normally it was the egg that was sold, she had hatched early. Vaguely she remembers blackness, and the gnawing pain of hunger in her belly and fear and stink. It seemed like forever,but when the shadows parted and light came to her, she felt she was saved. This was not the case. She was crammed into a small wooden box and dumped onto a truck, being shipped away to someone who had decided to buy her. The rolling and moving made her sick. By the time she was dumped on the ground with a sudden, and painful, thud she was miserable. She was raised as a guard dog. Well, 'raised' might not be the right word there. Forced might be better. Her master was a cruel man. Poppet was not alone there, but all of the other Pokemon were either mean or crazed. It was understandable why. Their master regularly whipped them when they disobeyed any order, and sometimes just because he felt like it. Food was in short supply, as was space and clean conditions. It was a rough time, where days and pain all seemed to run together into one big fog. Slowly she became aware that she might end up like the older Pokemon. She feared this man more than anything in the world, and it made her wonder why. What had she done? Why was this happening? It was by sheer luck that she got away. A mishap with a younger, wild born Scyther led to her and a few others managing to slip out of their prison and dart off into the woods. It was now cold and dark and others would probably try and eat her... but at least she didn't have the looming fear of someone coming and beating her for no reason. Out in the woods, with it's new dangers she didn't know how to face, most of her time was spent hunkering down until hunger forced her to come out. Even then she only stayed out to eat the scraps, just enough to keep her alive before she hid again. Then it happened that she stumbled upon him. Time had always moved in a haze around her. The Houdour had no sense of what it was and so much had slipped away from her in her miserable life until that point. This was different. Time stood still for a moment. At first she had been out sniffing for a few morsels of food when a delicious scent hit her nose. Common sense told her to stay away, but hunger drove her forward. There was a pause in the world when she stumbled into the clearing. A human. Well, the same kind of thing that her old master was anyway. It looked as if a tree had fallen on him. He lay there and simply stared at her. Oddly enough, a small wisp of amusement played on his face. She flinched back, but he made no move. Oh right. He was pinned. She took a few steps forward. Upon closer inspection it looked like it was only his arm pinned, and the parts that showed were bloody and twisted and torn. A satchel with his scent was close to him, but too far away to reach. She assumed. There was no real way of knowing. He could still last out at her it she came close with his free limbs, but he looked weak from trying to struggle away from the tree. She weighed her options. She got closer and licked her muzzle. "My dear....""Might you... do me a favor... please?" He was smiling so broadly at her. She didn't have to listen. She didn't want to listen. But still that old feeling of forced obedience was in her. Even though she knew she wouldn't, it still felt like she would be whipped if she didn't do as she was told. "Please... if you eat me... chew me off of my arm first... it hurts so much...." Each word was a struggle for him, she could hear in his wheezing, but still how he smiled. It unnerved her. A pause. She closed in quickly. A nice feast of bristle and blood and bone as she ate through the few scraps of flesh that were left on his arm. As she ate, she could hear him making muffled sounds of pain. She ignored it. He fell over at some point, after that link to the tree had been eaten through. It didn't matter. She would gourde herself on his warmth after she had plucked away all of the delicious bits of bone she could get from under the tree. He laughed. Just as she whipped around something slammed onto her head and she felt paralyzed. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was that human with a large, odd stick in hand and smiling over her. When she woke up her head was pounding. She tired to remember what was going on. Why had she been asleep? The last thing she remembered was... "Nice to see you awake, little poppet doll." A gleeful laugh. She whipped her head around, the sudden movement causing her vision to swim and her head throb harder. Still, there he was. The same human from the tree. Come to think of it... where was she? This wasn't the forest. It was a small, dimly lit... cave? No, everything was closed in. It smelt like wood. She was in some human shut-cave. A small, cramped one at that. Despite the pain between her ears she scrambled to her feet and growled softly. he looked rough and was missing an arm. She could take him. Maybe. Again, as he had before, looked amused and chuckled. "Calm down! Hah!" He laughed hard for a moment before he paused and winked at her. "I captured you, poppet doll~ You're my Pokemon now~" He laughed harder, as if it was some joke. Her blood ran cold. She couldn't be owned! Not again! He would just hurt her as her old master had! But he didn't. He was kind to her. He went and treated himself, got a fancy new arm and fed and took care of her. It was.. okay. His name was Glen, and he called her Poppet so much it became her name. Glen was a traveler. He was looking far and wide for oddities to add to his traveling show, and this took him to many exotic and dangerous places. It also seemed that he was not above indulging in illegal activities, but that was besides the point. After he was cleaned up and better, he seemed almost excited to see her. 'You'll be able to help so much' he would say, or 'I bet you could draw quite a crowd, my Poppet!' She wasn't sure how she felt about that, but it seemed she didn't have a choice. Most of the fight had been beaten out of her from an early age. Most of her time was spent 'guarding' his small troves of cheap treasures and Ekans Oil products. She din't battle much. Just intimidate and be pampered. That was okay, she guessed. It took a long time but one day she felt changed somehow. Larger. More powerful. There wasn't some great battle or revelation. Glen had brought her some strange little blue candies, claiming they were rare treasures for Pokemon. She swallowed them down, and then simply went to bed. When she woke up the next morning, it seemed she had evolved. Of course Glen seemed to be excited, and muttered something about a new dress, but she didn't think anything of it." Cara An Ekans he rescued from the Shelter. More later when I'm not lazy. She's mean and a bully and sadistic, so yeah. 8U Mysterious Egg An Eggs Glen Picked up one day. Small and cream colored. Who knows what could be inside! More details later. Relationships None at the moment. Category:Player Character